The present invention relates to an improvement in molding machines for woodworking.
Manufacturers of woodworking machines, and through-feed molders in particular, continuously research the possibilities of enhancing the quality of the machining produced by such equipment and the possibilities of reducing down time to the minimum obtainable.
In the case of through feed molders, which are designed to machine one or more of the four faces of a quadrangular-section stock supplied from a feed line, it has been found that the operations of changing to different tools (or size of the stock) can be notably lengthy and laborious.
The tools which are utilized number at least one for each face or side of the work but can be more, depending on the type of machining to be executed. The tools are arranged in line along a horizontal bed.
The work is fed by wheels (rubber faced, or steel) positioned between the tools and rotating about shafts parallel with the bed. The tools are supported by and driven together from a back rail in such a way that work pieces are directed continuously along the feed path and into engagement with the tools.